1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-018349 discloses a display including a liquid crystal lens array element. The liquid crystal lens array element is a liquid crystal element having a lens effect. The display disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-018349 controls the lens effect in each of areas on a screen in accordance with a display mode of the area.